


Jake's Adventure

by Ashenflight, Jade Tiger (Ashenflight)



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Kittypets (Warriors), M/M, WindClan (Warriors)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25597051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashenflight/pseuds/Ashenflight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashenflight/pseuds/Jade%20Tiger
Summary: What would've happened if Jake had gone back to WindClan with Tallstar?
Relationships: Jake/Talltail (Warriors)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't read Tallstar's Revenge in a while (thanks COVID-19 >:c) because it was at my library, and it's currently closed for who knows how long, but I do vaguely remember Tallstar and Jake, however I don't remember any of the parts with Nutmeg or Quince, I just rememember Sparrow and Sandgorse, and Tallstar being extra gay (which Vicky Holmes confirmed). I wrote this because I remember it being an epic book. I hope you enjoy the story :)

Jake woke up and looked at the nest beside him. Talltail was curled up in a ball, snoring softly. The black and white tom had come all this way to find a loner named Sparrow that he'd vowed to kill in vengance for his father's death, but he hadn't been able to do it. He felt bad for Talltail; he had lost his father and his mother seemed to forget him so easily. _I wonder if he regrets leaving hic Clan. . ._ He put his forepaw on Talltail's shoulder. _I hope he stays here, with me. We can go home to my housefolk and we'll live there together. Nothing will ever separate us. Nutmeg and Quince are nothing like him . . . no cat is. If he leaves. . ._

Jake looked outside the makeshift den that Talltail had suggested they stay in. It was barely dawn, and Jake could hear birds singing in a distance. He hoped they would get back to his housefolk fast, they must've been missing him. He rested his muzzle on Talltail's head, and Talltail's eyes opened.

"Jake. . ?" he mumbled, lifting his head drowsily.

Jake looked at him, not meaning to wake him up. "Good morning, Talltail," he mewed.

Talltail stood up and stretched. Jake stood up too.

"Are we going back to my housefolk's den?" Jake asked Talltail, looking up at him curiously.

Talltail shook his head. "We're going back that way, yes, but I must return to WindClan. I can't live the life of a loner forever, Jake. I'm not a kittypet either. I belong to my Clan."

_Oh no. . ._ Jake weaved around him. "Can't you stay a bit longer? I want you to stay with me." He touched his nose to Talltail's. "Is there anything that'll make you stay in er . . . what was that you called it? Twolegplace?"

Talltail shook his head. "I'm sorry, Jake. We have to part ways."

Jake felt sick as he looked at Talltail. He would lose him now, the one cat he truely loved. "I'm coming with you!"

"I know you are. Your Twolegs will be looking for you; they're the same direction as my home, we'll stop by there so you can go home, and I'll make the rest of the journey alone." Talltail looked at him. Though his voice was steady, Jake could see the longing and sorrow in his amber gaze. He didn't want to leave him there. Neither of them wanted to go. They'd had something special on this journey. . . They cared about eachother, and Jake couldn't help but worry that he'd never see Talltail again. There were plenty of she-cats in his neighborhood, but none of them were the tall, sleek, former WindClan tom. He would never meet another cat like Talltail, and no matter how many times he would try to forget him, he knew he would never forget the time they had together.

"I want to show you something, then. Before we part ways," Jake meowed quietly. He was aware that his voice was cracking as he spoke. He stared up at Talltail. _Will you remember me, Talltail?_ he thought, dispair gripping him like thorn-sharp claws.

Talltail nodded. "Okay, Jake." He looked away, as if trying to seem stronger than he was. "Show me."

Jake padded out of the den. "Come on. It's near my neighborhood," he called to Talltail. He sped up to a bound, knowing Talltail loved to run, and that the slim-muscled tom would easily catch up. He lifted his head to see Talltail bounding steadily beside him. "It's nice out here," he meowed to the black and white cat.

"Yes, it is. . ." Talltail sighed, lifting his head toward the clouds. "It's beautiful out here. It reminds me of you, Jake."

Jake looked at the ground bashfully. "Talltail, you're much more beautiful."

"Not true. No cat has such a gingery pelt. You're the colour of fire, Jake," Talltail purred, amused.

Jake purred. "But no cat has such a long tail, isn't that why you're Talltail, not Normaltail?"

"But it's a tail. Plus, your eyes are the brightest green I've seen," Talltail mewed back.

"And? Yours are almost gold!"

Talltail poked him with his tail. "And you're sturdier built than any kittypet I've seen."

"And you're faster than any cat I've ever seen!" Jake exclaimed.

"Okay, we're both amazing then. But you're still the most handsome cat I've ever known, and ever will know," Talltail meowed.

Jake glanced at him. _I'll miss you, Talltail._

"I wish you could come with me, back to WindClan," Talltail sighed sorrowfully. "I love you."

Jake skidded to a halt, stumbling down into a ditch. He spat out the grass he'd accedently gotten in his mouth before sitting up. "You do?" he gasped. "I . . . love you too, Talltail!"

Talltail looked away bashfully. Jake stepped forward and nuzzled Talltail's neck.

"I'll miss you," Talltail whispered. Jake could hear his voice crack and he could see the sorrow in his beautiful amber gaze.

"I'll miss you too, Talltail. I'll never forget you, no matter how far we go."

Talltail rested his muzzle on Jake's head. "Promise me you'll always be my Jake."

"I will be, Talltail. In fact, I'm making sure of it. Prepare for one more Clanmate, cupcake," Jake purred quietly.

Talltail gave Jake a confused glance, and Jake couldn't tell which thing he'd said had confused Talltail more. "What does 'cupcake' mean?" Talltail asked first.

"It's a really sweet food that my housefolk gets sometimes. He makes them. Sometimes I get some of them, and they're really nice," Jake explained quickly.

"Are you really willing to leave your friends and Twoleg, and your home and life as a kittypet, to join WindClan?" Talltail asked after, shocked by Jake's offer to come with him.

Jake tilted his head. "Is it against their rules?"

Talltail shook his head. "It's just . . . you're giving up so much to come with me. Are you sure you want to do it?"

"I have plenty of time to think of that, and besides," he paused and nuzzled Talltail's cheek and continued, "it's worth it to be with you."

"But what about Nutmeg and Quince, and Tyr?" he asked, confused.

"Well we can ask if some of my friends wish to come too," Jake meowed simply. "Nutmeg's expecting kits, maybe she'll want to raise them somewhere cool like the moor you told me about."

Talltail weaved around Jake. "I can't believe this," he mewed, almost a squeak. "You'd be willing to come home with me, and stay by my side forever?"

Jake nodded. "Yes, I am."

* * *

The next sunrise, Jake and Talltail woke up. They'd stayed in a hollowed log, and now they were setting off again, towards Jake's home. Jake felt worried. He would be inviting his 'mate' to come to WindClan, but when she came with him, she'd know that he loved Talltail. What would Nutmeg say? And what if Quince decided to come too? What would she say about his romance with the wildcat? What would they think of him for loving another tom? Would they be happy for him? Would Nutmeg be bitter that he'd left her for Talltail?

"Jake!" Talltail called. He dropped a rabbit beside him once he reached him. "I got breakfast."

Jake ducked down and sniffed it, then took a bite. "Thank you, Talltail," he purred.

Talltail crouched beside him, and they shared the rabbit. "You were talking in your sleep last night."

He felt alarmed. "What did I say?" _I hope I didn't worry Talltail. . ._

"Something about Nutmeg and Quince." He cast Jake a pitious glance. "Do you miss them?"

"No! You're the only cat I'd ever want to have as a mate!" Jake exclaimed indignantly. "You can't just assume that I do! You're the only cat for me, Talltail. Nutmeg and Quince are my friends, just like the other kittypets I know."

Talltail winced. "I just asked a question," he grumbled. He sat up and groomed his pelt, and Jake looked away.

_He thinks I still love Nutmeg and Quince!_ he thought bitterly. He dug his claws into the ground and growled. _Why can't he see that I love him, not some she-cat I had kits with, or one that's going to have them._

"I'm sorry if I offended you, Jake," Talltail sighed. "I was just asking if you missed them, like I miss my friends. I wasn't suggesting that you loved them."

Jake winced, feeling ashamed. He'd snapped at Talltail over nothing. _I'm horrible,_ he thought warily. He bulked his shoulders, not letting his thoughts show. He was stronger than that, and he wanted Talltail to see that about him. He didn't need cats pitying him, or feeling sorry for him. He was supposed to be tough and confident. "I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have snapped without thinking about what you meant." He pressed his muzzle against Talltail's. "Now come on. We have a Clan to get to."

Talltail gave him an admiring glance. "Okay, Jake," he mewed.

Jake led the way back to Twolegplace. _We'll get there in no time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to mention that in this AU, Firestar is still born, because instead, Jake was with Quince and Nutmeg before meeting Talltail, and when he meets Talltail, he only wishes to be with him.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't remember if Firestar & Princess were born first or Scourge, Ruby, & Socks, so in this book, Scourge and his littermates are born first.

Jake felt so tired that he thought his paws would drop off by the time they returned to Twolegplace. They were just edging his neighborhood when a cheery mew interrupted.

"Jake!"

Jake turned to see Quince standing nearby. She ran up to him and rubbed against him. Jake didn't miss the awkward and resentful look on Talltail's face as he turned to look around, pretending not to notice Quince. Jake backed up from her a bit.

"Where have you been? Everyone's been worried sick about you!" Quince exclaimed. "Nutmeg and I have been searching for you, and I've seen your housefolk looking around the neighborhood for you too."

Jake looked at Talltail. "Remember him?"

Quince folowed his gaze. "Yes, I remember him. He came from the forest!"

"Well I'm going with him back to his Clan," Jake stated.

Quince stared in shock. "What? What about your kits? What will we do without you?"

"You can come with us. Nutmeg too." Jake looked at her hopefully. He didn't want to lose a friend, although he was worried that Talltail may take this the wrong way.

Quince shook her head. "No, no, no!" She stared at him in disbelief. "I can't go to the forest! Those cats are . . . _wild._ "

Jake felt a bit hurt at the rejection. "Are you sure?"

Quince nodded. "I'm more than sure about that!" She looked worried for a moment. "I love you though, Jake, and I hope you'll visit me sometime."

Jake awkwardly glanced at Talltail, who was padding off. "I have to go now," he mewed to Quince. "Bye."

"Bye, my love!" Quince called after him as he bounded off.

Jake skidded to a halt beside Talltail, who turned to face him with a weird look, as if he'd eaten a spoiled rabbit.

"Sorry about that," Jake whispered, casting a glance back toward Quince.

Talltail stayed silent for a moment. "Why don't you stay here with her?" he asked at last, in a plain tone.

"I'm not staying here! I want to be free, like you." Jake looked up at the sky. The stars were almost invisable through the thick clouds of smoke and pollution from the Big Twolegplace nearby. "You told me about all of these things you have at home . . . StarClan, Clanmates, warriors, codes, medicine cats . . . all of it seems so amazing." He met Talltail's gaze. "And you're free. You can be whoever you want to be. You don't stay inside a house all day, wasting your life staring at the outdoors, and drinking stale water, and eating cat kibble. You run wild, and you eat fresh-kill, and you fight for your land, and your kin. And plus, what good would it be, staying here without you? You mean the world to me, Talltail. I'm ready to join you on all of your adventures, and to die by your side."

Talltail blinked slowly. "Thank you, Jake. You're the most loyal . . . partner, a cat could ask for."

Suddenly, Quince bounded up to Jake. "Jake! Talltail!" she yowled. "I forgot! There's a few cats I want you to meet."

Talltail and Jake looked at eachother, then back at Quince. "Okay."

"Follow me," Quince mewed, running across the street to her house. Jake and Talltail followed, leaping over the fence with ease. _I've gotten stronger,_ Jake realised as he looked at how easily he'd cleared the fence. Talltail still had a much stronger jump and pounce, since he was from a Clan known for their speed and agility.

Quince ran inside and returned with a black and white tuxedo tom. The kit mewed and started dragging himself away while his mother left to get another kit. The second kit was a pale grey she-cat, who had the same energy as the first. Then, Quince ran inside again and carried out a black tom with one white paw.

Jake stared in disbelief. These were _his_ kits. He looked up at Quince, who stood with them proudly. "I remember, you said, Talltail," she mewed, "that your Clans have queens, who care for kits. You said that they value kits, and see them as a blessing." She gazed down at the three. "This is Socks" -she pointed her muzzle to the tuxedo tom- "this is Ruby" -she pointed to the grey she-cat- "and this little one is Tiny." She looked at Talltail and Jake. "Jake, if you're leaving, you should take one of your kittens with you. Socks and Ruby look like they have the strength to be promising warriors. Tiny . . . he'll stay here with me and the housefolk. He's a bit . . . weaker."

Jake nuzzled each of the kits, purring. These kittens were his kin! And now they could join him on his journey home.

Quince nuzzled Socks toward Talltail and Jake. "This kit almost looks like he could be one of your kin," she purred to Talltail. She turned her gaze toward Jake. "I know that you'll both take care of him, and I know that he'll have the perfect father- _fathers._ " She nuzzled Jake's cheek, then looked at Talltail. "You two . . . you two _do_ want to take him, right? You can do that?"

Talltail looked at Jake, and as soon as he did, he nodded. "He'll be safe with us." He looked at the black and white tom. "But, Quince, are you really willing to give up your kit to us?"

"Jake is his father, and you love Jake. I can tell that about you two just by how you act. Both of you, take him as if he were your own kit, and protect him, like you'd protect any of your wildcats. I trust you both, to keep him with you."

Talltail and Jake nodded to her. "Thank you, Quince," Jake whispered. "Thank you for understanding Talltail and I, and thank you, for letting me take my son with me to the Clans. I will never forget your kindness."

Quince looked at the ground bashfully. "It's the leasy I could do. I know you were hurt to see me refuse to come with you to the forest." She gazed into his eyes steadily. "You're almost home, both of you."

Jake leaned over to pick up Socks. "Farewell, Quince." He turned to Tiny and Ruby. "Until we meet again, kittens."

"May StarClan light your path," Talltail added to Quince.

"Thank you both," Quince mewed as they climbed back over the fence.

Talltail looked at Jake. "Where to next?"

"Maybe we should go back to my old home, and stay there for the night. The housefolk can't see Socks, or they'll try to keep him," Jake meowed, muffled by Sock's fur. He inhaled the milky scent of the kit. _You're safe with us,_ he said silently to Socks. He led Talltail to his old backyard.

Jake felt a pang of sorrow at leaving this place. _My housefolk will miss me. . . Quince and the kits will miss me- not that the other kits will remember me. My friends will miss me._


	3. Chapter Three

Jake woke up in his housefolk's shed. He stood up and padded outside the shed. _Why am I in there instead of in my in my cat bed? I must've been scratching the furnature again._

He padded up to his cat flap and squeezed inside. He trotted toward his food bowl and sniffed it. _No food. Where is my housefolk anyway?_

Jake bounded into his housefolk's bedroom. "Good morning!" he mewed. "Could you please feed me?"

But there was no reply. _Something's not right. Why would he forget to feed me before he left? He never does that!_

"Jake?" a familiar voice cut in. For a moment, Jake couldn't tell who it was, until he turned to see Talltail standing there, with Socks dangling from his jaws. "Why are you in here?"

Jake suddenly felt ashamed. "I forgot I'm not a housecat anymore. I came in to get some food and water, and play with my toys."

Talltail sighed, putting the kitten down. "Jake, a warrior does not play with kittypet toys, or eat kittypet food. Warriors don't mess around in Twoleg dens either."

"But there's plenty of food and warmth in here. I can find some food for you if you'd like." _Why are warriors so stubborn in their ways?_ Jake thought, looking at Talltail.

"We don't have time for this. Socks is hungry, and he needs milk. He needs to go to WindClan, and he needs a queen to nurse him as soon as possible," Talltail hissed. "I'm not letting him starve. You can sit here and play in your nostalgia, but I'm not doing that with you." Talltail stomped out of the den.

Jake leapt on to the counter. _I'll catch up with him later._ He nudged the cabnet open with his muzzle and climbed inside, nosing around until he found a box of treats. He pushed it over onto the counter and dragged it off, out of the den. He tracked Talltail's scent over a fence and past a familiar house. _Nutmeg's house!_

Jake hid the box of treats under a bush in her garden, then climbed up to her window, squeezing under it. "Nutmeg!" he meowed, landing on the couch.

He saw a brown and white she-cat jump up from where she was sitting, startled. "Jake?" she gasped, running up to him. "Quince said she'd seen you yesterday! You were missing for so long, we all thought something must've happened to you! Quince said you'd told her you were on a mission with a wild cat!"

"I'm actually going back to his Clan with him," Jake meowed.

Nutmeg looked terrified and excited at the same time. "Really? You've got to tell me what it's like there!" She sniffed him. "Woah! You smell like a stray! Have some food, you must be hungry."

Jake ate some of the kittypet food while Nutmeg told him something about Quince having kits, and a nearby housecat moving away with her housefolk.

"I have a question," Jake asked at last. "Would you like to come with Talltail, Socks, and I to WindClan?"

Nutmeg stared in disbelief. "Okay! Is it safe there?"

"Safer than being a stray," Jake mewed. He suddenly remembered that Talltail had left with Socks, and was out alone without him. "I forgot Talltail and Socks! I have to go now, Nutmeg." He turned to leave. "I'll see you soon, bye!" he meowed as he squeezed through the window. He was surprised when he heard another cat leap down beside him.

"I'm coming with you," Nutmeg mewed defiantly. She stood beside him confidently. "You're not going alone."

"Okay, but you have to hurry. We need to leave now."

"Now?"

Jake nodded. "Now come on." He picked up the small box of cat treats and leapt over the fence. He ran along the street, tracking Talltail's scent. He and Nutmeg swerved around streetlights and hopped over garbage until they reached the edge of the neighborhood, where Talltail's scent trail stopped at a bush. Talltail was cleaning Socks behind it, looking around anxiously, while the kit mewled.

"Jake!" he exclaimed when he saw him. "Come here, Socks is cold and hungry. He might die soon if he doesn't get milk. I shouldn't have told Quince that Socks would be safe with us!"

Nutmeg looked at the kit. "It's okay. I think I can nurse him." She curled around the tom-kit and Jake and Talltail watched as the little kitten scrambled over to her. She covered him in gentle licks, and curled her tail around him. "It's okay, kitten," she whispered to him, touching her nose to his head.

"She would be a good queen. . ." Talltail looked as if he were remembering someone.

Jake looked at him. "Are you okay, Talltail?" he asked.

Talltail nodded. "I just miss my mother, and my friends."

Jake felt a pang of sympathy. _Will my friends miss me like that . . ?_

Nutmeg met Talltail's gaze. "He's asleep," she meowed. "I'll carry him. How far are the Clans?"

"We're right on the ThunderClan border. We'll have to cut through their territory to WindClan, or we could go around RiverClan's land," Talltail explained. "It'll take maybe another day."

"How many Clans are there?" Nutmeg asked.

"There's ThunderClan, the smug, loyal cats. There's ShadowClan, the powerfl night-hunting cats, there's RiverClan, the graceful swimming cats, and there's WindClan, the swift cats, the closest to StarClan. WindClan is where I'm from. I was a warrior there before I left. Our leader is Heatherstar."

Nutmeg nodded. "That's interesting. Would ThunderClan by chance take us in?"

Talltail bristled. "We're going to WindClan, not ThunderClan. ThunderClan will be hostile and angry that we're there."

"Okay," Nutmeg meowed.

"If we keep going non-stop, it's possible for us to get to WindClan territory today. We can cut through ThunderClan's land." Talltail stood up, and so did Jake and Nutmeg. Nutmeg picked up Socks and the four cats set off. They bounded through the forest until they reached fourtrees, where they stopped for a rest. By then, it was already dark, and Socks had to be fed again. Talltail and Jake had been able to catch a mouse for Nutmeg without hunting on another Clan's land, but they hadn't been able to catch anything for themselves. Jake had caught the mouse, and Talltail hadn't caught anything.

"Maybe we should rest here," Jake suggested.

Talltail hissed. "This is a sacred place! We can't just sleep here!"

Nutmeg narrowed her eyes. "Okay, okay, keep your fur on. Jake was just suggesting it."

Talltail looked shamed. "Sorry."

"Let's go a bit further then," Jake sighed. "Come on, Nutmeg."

Talltail led the cats further. "We're not that far from WindClan now, we're on WindClan territory," Talltail meowed.

Jake glared at him. "So are we just going to keep walking then while Socks is starving?"

Talltail ignored him, and Jake growled. _Is he really just going to be_ this _selfish? Nutmeg and Socks are tired! What doesn't he understand about that?_

"Look," Talltail meowed, signalling to a shallow dip in the ground, barely visible through the gorse. "That's the camp."


End file.
